Blog użytkownika:Sóweczka/Fanfick - część pierwsza ,,Bankiet"
Była to jesień, a dokładniej jej pierwszy dzień. Ludzie przybyli na bankiet z tej okazji do zamku. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. -Oto jej wysokość: królowa Elsa! -ogłosił przybycie królowej jeden ze służących.- Oraz jej siostra: księżniczka Anna! Po wejściu sióstr orkiestra zaczęła grać walca. Każdy zaczął tańczyć, za wyjątkiem trzech osób: mnie, królowej i Rozalyn. Ja nigdy nie tańczę, bo nie umiem. Królową boli dzisiaj głowa, więc też nie tańczy. Rozalyn jednak zawsze tańczyła: na każdym przyjęciu, bankiecie, a nawet po prostu dla zabawy. Wiem o tym, bo jest moją sąsiadką. Właśnie mam iść spytać się królowej, czy smakowało jej pieczywo upieczone przeze mnie, kiedy poczułam, że ktoś mnie klepie w ramię. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Fryderyka. Jest on brunetem z jasną cerą i niebieskimi oczami. Przyjaźnię się z nim od... zawsze. -Zatańczysz? -pyta.- Wiem, że świetnie tańczysz. -Nie, dzię... -nie dokończyłam, bo on wziął mnie za rękę i zaprowadził na parkiet. Kiedy orkiestra zaczęła ponownie grać, to ja razem z Fryderykiem tańczyliśmy. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że księżniczka Anna tańczy razem z Kristoff'em. Znam go od czasu, kiedy zabłądziłam w górach i trafiłam do Doliny Żywej Skały. Miałam wtedy trzynaście lat, a on szesnaście. Pomógł mi wrócić do domu. Od tego czasu widywałam go bardzo rzadko. Tańczyłam z Fryderykiem przez jeden taniec, a później trochę zgłodniałam, więc poszłam do stołu z przekąskami, Fryderyk za mną. Obiecałam mu przecież, że jak będzie następny bankiet, to spędzę z nim trochę czasu, aby lepiej się poznać. Dzisiaj dowiedziałam się już, że świetnie tańczy i uwielbia ciasto cytrynowe. Po około pięciu godzinach bankiet powoli się kończy, a ja poznałam się z Fryderykiem prawie całkowicie. Pozwolił mi mówić na siebie Frycek. Po pożegnaniu z nim widzę, że Rozalyn wchodzi do sali narad. Wchodzę za nią tak, aby mnie nie zauważyła. Chowam się później za filarem. Widzę, że przy stole siedzi ona, dwóch rosłych mężczyzn, królowa sąsiedniego królestwa oraz jej syn. Czuję, że razem coś knują. Kiedy dokładniej się przyjrzałam, zauważyłam tajemniczego jegomościa w ciemnym płaszczu i kapturze na głowie założonym tak, że nie widzę twarzy. -Wiecie, czemu was tu zaprosiłam -mówi Rozalyn.- Mamy nowy plan działania. Od kiedy on -pokazuje na tajemniczego jegomościa- został wypuszczony z więzienia, to mamy większe pole działania. Wcześniejszy plan przecież obmyśliłam go tylko z nim. -Niestety księżniczka go zepsuła -mówi tajemniczy mężczyzna. Skądś znam ten głos. Tylko skąd...- A byliśmy bardzo blisko osiągnięcia celu. -Tym razem -kontynuuje Rozalyn- postaramy się przyspieszyć zaślubiny księżniczki Anny z tym... jak mu tam... Kristoffer'em. -Kristoff'em! -poprawia jeden z mężczyzn.- Wiem, bo kiedyś mu pomagałem. -Mniejsza z tym! -mówi lekko poddenerwowana Rozalyn. -Ale po co to zrobimy? -pyta królowa z sąsiedniego królestwa. -Dacie mi dokończyć?! -wścieka się w końcu Rozalyn, a wszyscy w okół cichną.- No więc jest taka zasada, że jeśli dawni władcy będą mieli dwie córki i ta starsza zostanie koronowana na królową jeszcze przed swoim ślubem, a przed nią jej młodsza siostra wyjdzie za mąż, to ta starsza musi ustąpić tron młodszej siostrze i jej mężowi. -A jaki będziemy mieli z tego pożytek? -pyta się drugi mężczyzna. -Powiem tylko tyle, że księżniczka Anna nie nadaje się na królową, a ten Krsitoff pewnie nie pojęcia o władaniu królestwem, bo co może o tym wiedzieć gość od lodu? -No ale co my z tego będziemy mieli? -pyta królowa z sąsiedniego królestwa. -Arendelle upadnie przez to, więc wy będziecie mogli najechać na nie, a wtedy wy obsadzicie mnie i Rozalyn na tronie -mówi tajemniczy jegomość.- My będziemy władać Arendelle, a wy będziecie mieć większe zyski z handlu produktami. -Czyli zgoda? -pyta Rozalyn. -My się zgadzamy! -odpowiedzieli chórem rośli mężczyźni i syn królowej. -Zgoda -mówi królowa.- Zrobimy co rozkażesz, księciu Hansie. W tej chwili zobaczyłam twarz tajemniczego jegomościa. To książę Hans Co o tym myślicie? Książę Hans powraca, aby knuć dalej! Jak myślicie, co powinna zrobić teraz moja postać, która widziała to wszystko? Propozycje, krytykę i inne takie rzeczy możecie pisać w komentarzach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania